Nouvelle mode?
by morvoren
Summary: Klepp en a décidément marre de toutes les idées loufoques de Pixler. Et voilà qu'il recommence. Des guirlandes dans l'Abarat...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "GUIRLANDE" (noël oblige…) en une heure. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour pour des conseils (de lecture et d'écriture), des discussions, des jeux…

Fandom : Abarat

Rating : tout public

Disclamer : L'univers appartient Clive Barker, tout comme les personnages et les illustrations (Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez tout de suite, immédiatement lire ce chef d'œuvre, tant pour son histoire que pour son style ou ses illustrations, Clive Barker est un Artiste avec un grand A)

Bonne lecture

**Nouvelle mode**

« Non, non, non et non ! s'exclamait Samuel Hastrim Klepp en parcourant la petite pièce de long en large. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu une nouvelle idée géniale que Pixler me fera réécrire mon almanach ! L'édition est bouclée, l'impression est lancée, je ne peux plus rien y changer.

- Mais l'almanach se vante d'être toujours à jour, à la pointe de l'information. répondit une silhouette dissimulée dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Vous y pensez ? Vous allez laisser les abaratiens dans l'ignorance de cette nouvelle mode pendant toute une année alors que pendant ce temps, le Commexo Kid en racontera tous les détails. Vous allez passer pour un ringard, mon ami. Je vous dis ça pour vous, vous le savez bien.

- Mon ami, mon ami, on n'a pas gardé les guèches-rats ensemble que je sache », marmonna Klepp dans sa barbe.

Tout cet imbroglio était parti d'une guirlande, une simple guirlande. Pixler avait réussi on ne sait comment à récupérer une guirlande dans l'Outremonde. Après avoir passé des heures à essayer de savoir ce que c'était et à quoi ça servait, il avait décidé que c'était un nouveau modèle de cravate. Son Commexo Kid arborait maintenant une magnifique guirlande dorée et bleue dessous son éternel sourire. Sur toutes les îles intérieures, les gens soulignaient leurs tenues par ses accessoires aussi brillants que criards.

Pourtant, certains résistaient encore. Klepp était de ceux-là. Il avait essayé bien sûr mais cette guirlande grattait affreusement et irritait sa peau déjà malmenée par tous ses voyages. De plus, ce n'était ni beau ni pratique, ça s'accrochait n'importe où et semait de fins filaments scintillants partout.

Malgré cela, sur l'île de Yebba, on voyait clairement les éclats lumineux accompagnant les tenues dans la lumière du soir. Samuel savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais il se répugnait à céder encore du terrain devant la mainmise de Pixler sur l'Abarat. Déjà il avait fait un article sur le Commexo Kid dans l'édition précédente. Mais là il trouvait ça vraiment indécent. Il savait que tous ses tirages devraient être jetés mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est que cet agent de Pixler vienne jusqu'ici pour lui apprendre son métier. Ça n'allait pas être si simple que cela, foi de Klepp.

Extrait l'Almanach de Klepp.

_Pour ceux qui circulent actuellement dans l'Abarat, vous aurez sûrement remarqué cette mode incongrue qui habite les habitants des îles intérieures. Une nouvelle fois, Rojo Pixler a montré son incroyable emprise sur les populations des heures du jour de l'Abarat. Grâce à lui, il est maintenant du plus grand chic de porter une guirlande autour du cou en toutes situations. Cet article en provenance de l'Outremonde a donc fleuri sur les étals des tous les revendeurs Commexo Kid. _

_Après enquête, il s'avère que dans l'Outremonde les guirlandes sont des accessoires de décoration. Elles servent à décorer un arbre que les gens mettent dans leur maison à certaines périodes. Mon enquête n'a pas réussi à déterminer les causes et les raisons mais toujours est-il qu'ils nous trouveraient bien ridicules à porter fièrement cet accessoire qu'ils considèrent comme un bibelot, éphémère qui plus est. Libre à vous de suivre le Commexo Kid mais moi, je vais garder ces guirlandes pour décorer mon intérieur comme c'est l'usage dans l'Outremonde d'où elles viennent._


End file.
